


Year After Year | 漫长岁月

by kongchong



Series: 漫长岁月 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongchong/pseuds/kongchong
Summary: 每天早上睁开眼的时候提米都会举起自己的手看一看，今天也不例外。





	

01

每天早上睁开眼的时候提米都会举起自己的手看一看，今天也不例外。

他缓慢的举起手，凑近了眼前才看清布在手上的细纹。他记得他的手每一个细微的变化，他记得在无名指上有一个小块皮肤与其他颜色不同，那个地方略微浅于其他地方，那是戴了许多年的戒指留下的痕迹。但随着时间推移，那块皮肤逐渐与其他地方的颜色融合在一起，时至今日，他再也分不出他的戒指到底在哪个位置存在过。

倒不是说他丢了那枚戒指——他只是戴不上了。

那枚戒指也确实丢失过，掉在了堪萨斯的某一条河里。康纳看着他捏了捏他的手用乱糟糟的胡子凑近他，亲吻了他的额头，说，别担心。然后就飞去河里找那枚戒指。

提米裹着毯子躺在沙发上等他回来，小氪就乖巧的趴在地下，偶尔甩甩尾巴，忠诚的代替康纳照看着他。

入夜后的河水很凉，虽然他的超级小子不惧怕寒冷，但是他仍然辗转反侧担心他的超级小子。同时他意识到自己的手已经衰老得戴不上当年尺寸正好的戒指，就像他们走在街上时康纳总会被漂亮的女孩子搭讪，就像他们坐在一起吃饭时与他同龄的老头老太太会跟他夸赞细心挑去他食物中不利于牙齿的东西，说“儿子很孝顺。”

提米握住康纳陡然捏紧的拳头，笑着回对方说，“我儿子一向都很孝顺。”

天亮的时候提米被康纳吻醒，抱怨着他应该到床上去睡，一边小心翼翼的把戒指拿给他看。

银质的戒指反射着初升的阳光，边上璀璨的那一点刺得提米眼睛生疼。康纳灿烂的笑容被乱糟糟的胡子掩盖着，他跪在他身边，小心翼翼地为他套上戒指，一如他们当初结婚的时候。

康纳低头亲吻了那枚戒指。

提米看着康纳，他的眉毛，他笑的时候弯起的眼睛，他这么些年依然没有一丝皱纹的眼角。

“你的胡子真丑。”提米说，用无名指勾住康纳的无名指，看着两枚戒指靠在一起，“你应该刮掉它。”

提米这时想起来自己的戒指。他摸着脖子上的细链，缓慢地捏住那银质的圆环，放在唇边轻轻一吻。

早安康纳。

这是他的早安吻。

 

02

提米任务完成后总是会去蝙蝠洞跟布鲁斯呆一会儿，偶尔会看到两鬓发白永远把笑容挂在脸上的迪克。通常这时候迪克会给他的鸡妈妈式的拥抱，絮絮叨叨跟他说些最近的趣事。

年老的蝙蝠侠退居于幕后，分析情报，搜查线索，像足不出户的福尔摩斯。继承他披风的是年轻的达米安，他换了个行头，把宽大的披风改成了一身黑色风衣。提米看到过这样的达米安的战斗，跟另一个氪星小子一起行动，那身风衣干起架来，提米也不得不承认那样真的挺酷。

“他愿意怎么改都可以。”坐在蝙蝠电脑前的布鲁斯满头白发，锐利的眼睛盯着多个屏幕，有达米安和那个氪星小子的，有正义联盟新晋成员的，还有永远有一个放着超人的。他手边放着木制的拐杖，在那个球形的顶端似乎藏着什么东西。提米上次来的时候还没有那个球形的装饰。

“可我仍然觉得披风更好一点。”布鲁斯片刻又补充道，“便于隐藏，可以滑翔，遮盖身体。”

提米觉得他似乎想到了不那么合时宜的东西，然后他注意到了放在一旁的稀奇古怪的花，不用想都知道那是超人带过来的。

“咳。”布鲁斯咳了一声转回他的注意力，“你该回去了，康纳在外面等着。”

 

03

自从康纳刮了胡子之后提米就开始以康纳的爷爷自居，只要康纳限制他的甜点时提米就会不满的说欺负老年人。

康纳皱着眉凑过来吻他，这让他感觉像是回到了年轻的时候，也会让他感觉自己像个变态，像个老牛吃嫩草的变态，即使他们一起走过了漫长岁月，即使他们是法定的合法夫夫。

康纳一点都没变，还是他脑海里那个超级小子。

半夜惊醒的时候他会借着月光细细描摹康纳的脸部，然后像个毛头小子一样，偷偷的凑上去亲吻他。他把自己的动作放慢，放轻，亲吻一下仿佛就度过一个漫长的世纪——他不希望被康纳发现他在偷吻他，像他没发现康纳在半夜里也偷偷吻着他，甚至拿灼热在他身后摩擦一样。

还不知道是谁变态呢。

提米想笑，但觉得眼睛发热。

他觉得自己有些自私了，他也不断的在反省当初执意要跟康纳在一起的决定是否是正确的。他和康纳不一样，康纳即使是一半的氪星人，他的生命也是漫长的，他应该和能陪着他一起度过未来许多时间的人在一起，而不是和他，一个普通的人类，生命短暂如蜉蝣。

但是，但是。

提米说不出话来，他向康纳靠近了些，闭上眼的时候他感觉一只温暖的，光滑又年轻的手抚上他的脸。

“冷吗？”康纳问他。

“不。”提米回答。

康纳嗯了一声，帮他掩了掩被子。再掩被子的时候提米碰到了康纳年轻的肉体，滚烫，有活力，与他年老的身体不同，康纳宛如新生的婴儿，而他垂垂老矣，半只脚踏进了坟墓，肉体也开始凋零。他感觉自己的身体像一张纸，被康纳强有力跳动着的心脏震得发麻。

提米背对着康纳，缓慢的跟他拉开距离，但康纳立马贴上来，为了不使他感到压迫而用手轻握着他的手臂，不让他逃跑。

“我爱你提米。”康纳说。他感觉康纳的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，灼热的呼吸喷吐在他的后颈使他止不住地颤抖，然后他感觉到温暖又湿润的东西贴在他的后颈，那是康纳的唇。

“不……康纳。”提米忍不住呻吟，康纳火热的嘴唇像火一样烧灼着他的皮肤，他为此疼痛不已，康纳的吻又像把犀利的刀子，缓慢的划开他的皮肤，让他几欲崩溃。

“我是你爷爷……”提米颤抖着说。

康纳无名火起，他咬了下提米的脖子，恶狠狠地威胁提米，“如果你再说这句话，我就干死你。”似乎为了给自己增加威慑力，他摸出了自己的坚挺，顶着提米失去弹性的臀部，他亲吻着提米皱巴巴的脖子。

“康纳……”

“求你了提米。”康纳呜咽着，“求你了，别再说了，我爱你，你是我的丈夫，我的罗宾，我的小鸟，我的一切，我不在乎他们怎么说，真的。他们不知道你有多好，他们不知道我们之间的事情，提米，我们一起走了五十多年，该死的，五十七年四个月又十八天，提米。”

康纳把手伸出来给提米看他手上的戒指，银质的漂亮的戒指，是康纳亲手做的戒指，与提米脖子上的那枚凑成一对儿。

“你看，提米，你看，你看。”康纳哽咽着，颤抖着，他把头埋在提米脖子后面，提米感觉到背后热气汹涌，还有些潮湿。

他看到了，他当然看到了，他看了这么多年。

五十七年四个月又十八天。

 

04

布鲁斯在韦恩庄园呆了很长时间，他现在行动有些不便，提米和康纳去拜访的时候克拉克总是会呆在那里，布鲁斯靠在沙发上看报纸，克拉克就哼着歌包揽全部的家务。达米安皱着一张脸提着武士刀到庄园里砍树——哦不用担心花园问题，克拉克早已经换成了不可以自动痊愈的不知道哪个星球上带过来的树木。

提米坐在布鲁斯对面谈论到手的线索的时候，康纳就去厨房给克拉克打下手。

布鲁斯放下咖啡杯，提米注意到那里面是水，当布鲁斯又咳了一声的时候，克拉克像旋风一样的出现，手上拿着几份报纸，还有刚做好的小饼干，和一大杯水。

提米默不作声的看着克拉克对布鲁斯细致入微的照顾，他想如果他们都不在场，这俩人或许会交换一个短暂的吻也说不定。

巨大的落地窗把阳光整个都吸进了房间绽放在他们身后。两个人被光芒笼罩着，即使是布鲁斯也看起来柔和许多。

克拉克返回厨房后提米端着水杯哧溜哧溜的喝着，一双眼睛滴溜溜地打量着布鲁斯。

“我又没有强迫他。”布鲁斯故作严肃地抖了抖报纸，“是他自己自愿的。”

提米弯着眼睛哧溜哧溜地喝水，装作没有看到布鲁斯微微翘起的嘴角。

 

05

提米在他无法继续活跃在哥谭的时候和康纳一起搬到了堪萨斯的小房子里，到现在大概也有十多年了。康纳修了个很高的篱笆墙，还种了棵树，克拉克做了把摇椅送给他们，他说反正他有大把时间。

他确实有大把时间。

高高的篱笆墙像是隔绝了世界，但提米很喜欢堪萨斯，空气中甚至带着晒足阳光的麦香，循着风飘过来，他可以舒舒服服的睡一整天。

虽然这样子的睡眠经常把康纳吓个半死，但是他能有什么办法？

“我可是老年人。”提米闭着眼睛慢悠悠的说道。

自上次以后提米就没再说过“我是你爷爷”之类的话，他偶尔会夸一下康纳，但总是会被康纳以为是夸儿子夸孙子那样的夸奖，然后愤怒地凑过来吻他，提米对此很无奈，但他已经无法拒绝康纳的亲吻——他动作的愈发缓慢，推康纳的时候康纳也只会认为是欲迎还拒。于是他只能口头上的拒绝。

他在摇椅上悠闲躺着的时候，小氪就乖乖趴在他旁边。从他这个地方他可以通过巨大的透明的推拉门看到在厨房忙活的康纳。

他的生活节奏十分紊乱，结婚前康纳就对他的作息非常不满，结婚后康纳就开始强制性的改变他的作息，康纳早餐的花样越来越多，厨艺越来越好，他一直包揽他们的早餐，甚至是三餐，一直到现在。

他仿佛是个旁观者，他的一生都用在“看着康纳”这件事情上，他也曾肖想过康纳和他一起变老，给对方刮胡子，揪对方的白头发，用苍老粗糙的手抚摸彼此深爱的脸庞。即使额上刻满皱纹，变得又老又丑，他们也仍然在一起，百年后共进一个墓穴。

提米是难过的，不是因为康纳不能和他一起变老，而是因为他不能再参与康纳未来的人生。

他已至暮年。

 

06

“我爱你如初。”提米看着站在他面前的康纳，脑海里像走马灯一样把他拥有康纳的一生中，每一个画面都过了一遍。

康纳真的一点都没变。

他多希望他也没变。

 

07

他接到消息的时候康纳带着他第一时间赶到了韦恩庄园。

他看到克拉克跪在布鲁斯的床边，布鲁斯的拐杖被扔到一边，那个提米一直很在意的圆球被打开，然后他看到了克拉克和布鲁斯手上的戒指。

克拉克仿佛一瞬间苍老了很多，他的眼睛发着红光，额角青筋暴起，前所未有的抿紧双唇。他正处在崩溃边缘。

达米安被迪克挡在身后，另一个氪星小子在他们前面。康纳完完全全把提米挡住，提米只能在一旁看着，等着克拉克眼睛中的红光消失，同时他也摸上腰间的铅盒，以防万一，他们得控制克拉克的爆发。

好在，克拉克控制住了自己，取而代之的是低声的呜咽。

他亲手为布鲁斯刻了墓碑，小心翼翼的，十分认真的刻上布鲁斯的名字，出生日期，和死亡日期。然后他在墓碑底端刻了一行极小的字。拒康纳说，刻的是挚友，爱人。

然后克拉克换了一身黑白色的超人制服，再没有戴上过眼镜，他开始住在孤独堡垒里，频繁的去往韦恩庄园。

离开韦恩庄园的途中康纳一直拉着他的手。

“我们还有很多时间，提米。”康纳对他说。

 

08

他没有时间了。

提米每次想到克拉克和布鲁斯的时候就会知道他也总会有这么一天。让康纳看着他死，这比他看着康纳死还让他难受。

他最近嗜睡且多梦，在康纳唤醒他之前，他正梦到他变成一只小鸟，漫无目的的飞啊飞啊，直到遇到康纳，直到他吻了他一下。

阳光透过层层枝丫洒下来，提米睁开眼睛的时候，康纳就被这些斑驳的光照射着，像星星，像安静的岁月。

啊，他的少年。

“你打扰到了我的好梦。”提米回应他的呼唤，他现在感觉自己整个人漂浮在云朵里，“我梦到了我是只小鸟，还梦到了你。”

“我要被你吓死了。”康纳颤抖着，跪在他的摇椅边大口大口的吸气，提米注意到了他光滑的额头上布着亮晶晶的薄汗，“提米，提米，我要被你吓死了。”

提米笑了笑，他的少年，他梦里的少年。

他伸出手想摸摸康纳那头黑发，那一定非常刺手，就像他年轻时火爆的脾气。但是他刚伸出手，就被康纳握住了手腕。那双手火热，又温柔，从他的手腕开始，一点一点烧灼着他的灵魂。

康纳细细抚摸着他的时候，他也认真的看着康纳。硬朗的脸部线条，浓厚的眉，有点长的睫毛，湛蓝的眼镜，高挺的鼻梁，微抿的双唇。

康纳用这双唇亲吻着他的手，提米颤抖着。当康纳抬起头看着他的时候，提米就仿佛掉进了康纳的眼睛里——除了他的倒影，他看不到其他东西。

他想他的超级小子真的很年轻，比他年轻起码五十岁。他敢打包票他的超级小子会有很多人追，男生或是女生。他快死了，康纳不值得为了他而搭上剩下的生命，孤独终老。于是他动了动喉咙，缓慢地说，“你值得更好的。”

这句话似曾相识。

康纳问他记不记得他们确定关系的那一天。

提米不会忘记他和康纳在一起的每一天。

“我原封不动的还给你，提米，你就是最好的。”

康纳站起身吻了提米的额头，他的眼睛，他的脸颊，他的鼻子。

最后，他的吻落在他的唇上。他苍老的，干燥的，皱皱巴巴的嘴唇上。

提米微笑着，让康纳握紧他的手。

康纳照做了。

“我很幸福。”提米说，“我梦到我变成一只小鸟。”

“我的小鸟。”

“没错，是你的。”提米闭上眼，“我遇到你之后，你吻了我一下，然后我变成了人。”

“我现在也可以吻你。”康纳说。

“是的，你可以。”提米这一次没有拒绝康纳。

他弯起嘴角，闭着眼睛。

“请吻我吧。”

康纳凑过去，给了他一个绵长的吻。他握着提米的手，小心翼翼地吻着他。

一下，两下。

康纳握紧提米不知什么时候松开的手，他感觉自己眼睛开始模糊，于是他闭上眼睛。

叶子晃晃悠悠从树上落下来，他听到了鸟儿婉转动听的歌声。

还有在接下来漫长的岁月里，自己一个人的心跳。


End file.
